Puck and Sabrina a Christmas Story
by Jane772
Summary: I ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED THIS UNDER THE NAME OF SUNSKYMOON.  Puck and Sabrina finally let out four ears of anger and love!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ

I have submitted the first chapter of this story under a different pen name, SunSkyMoon, but I cant log into that account so I am reposting it under this one and updating. Sorry for any inconvenience.

I don't own any of the characters! Michael Buckley does, I just own the plot.

The Grimm's are having a Christmas party, and stuff happens…I know, aren't I specific? Puck/Sabrina fanfic.

Read and Review Please!

Sabrina is 15, Puck is 16 and Daphne is 11.

**Narrators POV**

The house was completely new. Gone were the books that had once practically been the walls. Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis had moved out the table, coach and TV. Daphne and Granny Relda had adorned the walls with lights and the ceiling with ornaments. Puck and Sabrina had been put in charge of the Christmas lights on the outside of the house.

And neither was happy about it.

**SPOV**

I cannot believe I am stuck working with this idiot! I swear if he drops me…

I hurry to fasten the strand of lights in my hand to the gutter.

"All right Puck, you can put me down now," I say, becoming a bit nervous by the heights we were flying at.

"You sure Grimm, cause you seem so comfortable flying so high…" smirks Puck, enjoying my discomfort.

I scream in fright as he loosens his grip ever so slightly and lets me slip an inch before tightening it again, all the while laughing.

"PUCK! Put me down!" I scream, infuriated.

"All right, all right, you now I wont let you fall," says Puck, flying back to the ground.

As our feel hit the ground, I give him a good punch in the stomach, "I am not so sure about that you jerk!"

I stomp back inside and slam the door.

Hanging my coat and scarf in the closet, I search for Daphne, whom I find in the living room, putting ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"Hey Sabrina, did you and Puck finish putting up the lights?" she asks, hanging an ornament that looked strikingly like Elvis.

"Yeah, and I am never working with him ever again, you can do it next time," I say, helping her put the ornaments on the branches above her reach.

"Why, what did he do this time?" she asks.

"He faked dropping me, we were at the top of the house too!" I huff in irritation.

"Oh come on Sabrina, you know he would never drop you. He likes you to much to lose you," Daphne replies, in that all knowing voice she tries to use.

"I that were only true," I say in a longing voice, letting my hard persona slip for a moment.

"What did you say?" asks Daphne in shock; dropping the ornament she had been holding.

"Um, n-nothing," I stutter. If I straight out tell her I like Puck that girl will do something embarrassing! Her head is way to full of romance and fluffy bunnies.

"Right," she says, giving me a funny look.

Later that night after all the decorating and cooking had been finished, and we were all waiting for the guests to arrive, I sat at the kitchen table, guarding it from Puck in case he tried to eat the food.

And of course, he did.

"Don't even think about it," I say wielding a fork dangerously in his direction.

"You wont do anything," he says with a smirk.

The look on his face was priceless when I actually did do something as he reached to take a chunk out of the cake.

"OW!" he cried, rubbing the spot on his hand that my fork had met.

"You would think by now you would know that I don't joke around," I say with a smirk.

"But I am hungry!" cries Puck, running his hand through his golden blonde hair. God, he has nice hair. And nice eyes…and lips…and arms…and chest…OKAY! Snap out of it Sabrina!

Taking a deep breath I get up.

"Then I will make you something to eat," I say, heading to the kitchen.

"Wait, really? Since when are you nice to me?" he asks, a look of shock on his face.

"Its Christmas, I am feeling generous. Now come and help me before I change my mind," I say opening the cabinets.

As he silently stood behind me, I noticed just how tall Puck had grown. He has now a full head taller that me, and was no longer the scrawny boy he used to be. I hate to admit it, but Puck had grown into a muscular and gorgeous teenage guy.

But I would never tell him that, his ego is too big in the first place.

Taking out flour, eggs, sugar and butter, I decide that making cookies would look like I was making them for the party, and not for Puck. The last thing I need going around is that I am nice to him.

"What can I do to help?" asks Puck

I give him the same look I received earlier that day from Daphne.

"What? I just thought since you were being so nice, I would to. If you haven't noticed I have been growing up, and much to my horror and dismay, I haven't played and actual prank on you in awhile," says Puck, looking ever so slightly offended.

"Sorry Puck, I was just surprised that's all. You can get the measuring cups out for me," I reply, actually feeling a bit guilty. Puck really hadn't been that bad lately. Incredibly sarcastic, and joking around a lot, but not at all like he used to be. Maybe he is growing up. After finishing the batter and preheating the oven I instructed Puck on how to put the dough on the cookie sheet. Silently doing as I told him, I couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. Puck was never like this. He was never helpful like this, the Trickster King was infamously known as being allergic to work.

"You should be nice more often, Puck, it is kind of endearing," I say. Sitting on the counter next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asks looking up from the batter.

"I mean I kind of like it," I answer.

Puck looks back down at the batter, his ands resting on the counter, as if deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Puck?" I ask, worried.

Not answering Puck still stared at the counter, then in one swift motion that made me jump, Puck had one hand cupping my face and one hand on my hip, kissing me full on the mouth. This kiss was nothing like our first one.

This kiss meant and felt like something.

A million things ran through my mind, but all my body could do was kiss him back. My hands found his hair, and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. Both completely disregarding the fact that we were still in the kitchen and I was still sitting on the counter, we pulled each other closer, my legs rapping around him, four years of hate, anger and love coming out.

Drawing back only because my dire need of breath, I really wasn't sure where to look or what to do. I opted to untangle my hands from Pucks hair, and take his in mine.

Becoming worried from my silence, Puck took a step back and withdrew his hands.

"Sabrina, I am sorry, I just thought you felt the same way, I didn't mean to…god I am so stupid," he says, furiously shaking his head and dashing away.

"No, wait Puck!" I yell after him, jumping down from the counter and running after him.

Darting up the stairs two by two, I finally reach him in front of his bedroom door.

Grabbing his arm, I am shocked to see tears on his cheeks.

"Listen Sabrina I don't need you lying to me," I say furiously down to me.

"I am not," I say simply, yanking his arm down and capturing his mouth with mine to relay my statement.

And that is how it all started with us. Snogging before a Christmas party in a hallway.

Please Read and Review, although I know there really isn't much to review on!

I am planning on hopefully posting more to this story!

And before you all yell at me, I know Sabrina and Puck are out of character, but hey, this is my fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything…Bleh.

SPOV

I am really not sure what to do anymore. All I want to do is scream and jump for joy but that would look rather peculiar in the middle of a Christmas party. Instead I sat on the window ledge absentmindedly fidgeting with my hair.

I jump and nock my head on the window pain when someone places their hand on my shoulder.

I scowl when I turn to find Puck laughing.

"One would think that you would be nice to me now," I say with a frown.

"You wish, nothing can get me to be nice to you Grimm. I am the Trickster King after all".

"Lovely to hear it," I grumble, no longer wanting to jump for joy but to punch a certain King in the mouth.

"What is wrong?" asks Puck, actually looking worried.

"Nothing," I say with a sigh "just bored".

"Then why don't you talk to someone, it would do you some good," he says smirking down at me.

"Since when do you know what s god for me?" I ask incredulously.

"Since I started snogging you," he says with an incredibly satisfied smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I don't want people knowing about that!" I hiss.

"Why not?"

"Because it is none of their business".

"You should be honored that someone this good looking is letting you kiss them. It is a privilege to kiss a King," he says with a smug grin.

"Let me kiss them? Excuse me? I think you were the one that kissed me first!" I say getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go find someone to talk to that doesn't annoy me," I say.

"I thought you loved me."

"Yeah, when you are being nice, right know you are just being a conceited jerk".

Can't believe him! How on earth did I fall in love with this jerk! He infuriates me to no extent!

_Well, I mind as well find someone to talk_ _too_ I think with a sigh. The thing is everyone here is a princess. This may be Daphne's idea of wonderland, but I really don't want to talk about makeup and my stupid prince Charming (even though I wouldn't mind rubbing it in their faces that my Charming is a KING, although he really isn't that charming).

…. Okay, is their anyone else in here other than me who ISN'T wearing pink?  
I give up, this really isn't worth my time. I grumpily search for a chair out of the huge crowd that invade my living room. The only chair open is one next to an incredible pretty Chinese woman, probably about nineteen, looking just as bored as I am. Well, I mind as well talk to her.

A/N Hey everyone! A mental cookie too anyone who can guess who the new character is! Sorry this is short, but school is extremely busy right now since we are so close to the end of term. Bye, please R/R!


End file.
